


Sulfur

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drowning, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Ankle Drag. "Alice" is walking through the woods/swamp/house alone in the dark, and hears a noise. All of a sudden something grabs her ankle and pulls her someplace spooky/terrifying! Key point being it's always by the ankle.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulfur

As I stumble through the darkness, barely able to keep from colliding with trees from faint starlight, my nostrils are assailed by the stench of sulfur. the sudden olfactory sensation is startling and concerning. Through extensive study of demonology, I have learned that very few of Those Below produce a true scent of brimstone, and if those are the sort chasing me, I have made a grave miscalculation in the danger I face.

My concern shifts focus rapidly as my foot sinks to the knee in mud. I recall that swamps are known to produce sulfur naturally, and I am relieved to again be assured of my understanding of the threat. A still very present threat that is no doubt just behind me.

I struggle to pull my leg free of the sludge. After the third pull, my foot slips from its shoe, my leg from its temporary prison, and my body from its balance. I tumble backwards, falling prone on the substantially more dry dirt that I had been relying on.

I scramble to my feet and hurry on, careful to keep the odorous swamp to my left. My heart races, but I control my breathing. I am still in control. I know the spell to banish this beast, and as soon as I get back to my car, I can retrieve my wand and—

Something slimy wraps around my bootless ankle. I try to pull away before its grasp is solidified, but I am too late. It has me.

I cry out as it tugs, throwing me to the ground once more. I reach out for any handhold as the creature reels me in. My fingers find only dirt, then mud, then water. I gasp for sulfur-filled air, my head barely out of the muck-filled water as more tentacles wrap around me. They grasp my wrists, my torso, my neck.

I am pulled under. What little I could see of the world goes dark. Smaller tendrils feel their way all across my body, under my clothing. I am terrified, unable to breathe, and yet all I can think is how much I want their touch. I am not in control any longer.

I am raised back above the surface. I gasp for air and cough up mud. The tendrils find their way inside of me. I let out a noise that is partially surprise and mostly pleasure. Two enter my vagina, twisting and writhing against each other. Another slips easily inside of my anus, slick from the slime that covers the beast combined with muddy water.

Yet another finds its way into my mouth. I struggle to breathe around it, but can’t help but to lick at it as it passes over my tongue. Its taste is vile, even separate from the filth of the swamp, but I find it exciting. Arousing. It pushes deeper, into my throat. Its companions in my other orifices mimic its actions to the best of their ability, filling me up. I want them. I want to be filled with their repulsiveness.

When my airway is finally cleared, I am dizzy with lack of oxygen. I moan and sputter and scream.

I am pulled down again, into the murky depths. Pleasure builds inside of me. I cannot breathe. The last of the air stored in my lungs escapes as I come. My body convulses against the restraining appendages. I breathe in sharply at the height of my orgasm. Viscous swamp water fills my lungs. I am still coming as the world drifts away.

\- Excerpt from the dream diary of Rose Lalonde, under the section labeled “Favorite Sex Dreams”.


End file.
